Stray ways
by Catshapped
Summary: A story about friendship and love. Hiyori and you had been best friends since elementary school but hen you notice her odd behaviour you start to worry. Will you believe the supernatural stuff she seems to be into? Is that mysterious boy with the eyes of the sky whom he say he is? YatoxReader (Future lemons) NOT MARY SUE I suck at summaries! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

There was something utterly odd in the air lately, you could feel it all around, but you've got used to it since you had those feelings since you go transfered here back from Europe a couple of years ago to Japan, you were a Gaijin back then, now you didn't feel the uprooting but…back then was quite hard.

This story starts with a friendship, a very dear, long term friendship with Hiyori Iki.

Since you were transfered things were pretty hard, you weren't fluent in japanese, your parents were quite absorving with you since they felt ansious towards letting you off in this new land full of opportunities but yet so full of new dangers, unknown to them.

Ahh, but you still remember when you met Hiyori, back in elementary school, both of you kinda were outcasts…

If you were to told about her to a stranger you would say something like this:

Hiyori Iki, was amazingly skilled at sports, and had this…huge…literally huge love for MMA, ohh, but her parents! Her parents were sickly conservative and wouldn't let her pursue her dream to practice. They say that strong friendships come from shattered dreams we need other people,to as much as we hate to admit it, as much as we hate society, as much as it makes us suffer loss, it makes us resign our freedom, it makes us neurotic, we need it. And there's nothing more marvelous than a helping hand in a rough world, such comforting feeling. We need to experiment pain to know what is pleasure…we need loneliness and darkness to know a friend…Anyway, as your mind went by you remember the key of issue…Hiyori wasn't allowed, despite her skills, to practice MMA or to pursue a career there…

You still remember when she told you about it.

-FLASHBACK-

As in a first day of school in a new country in which you didn´t have exactly the best skills this was kinda frightening, yet a girl approached you when the bell rang.

"Are you lost? Hiyori Iki, ready to help! Nice to meet you"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, nice to meet you too. I was, or not…you see, im new, a transfered student and my japanese isn`t exactly the best, Im hoping to improove"

"Oh! Im sorry to hear that, dont worry about it, you can sit with me and if you need anything ask…" She seemed to be Deep in though for a moment.

"Must be hard, right?"

"What do you mean? Or what did you choose of all of the above" you said that hoping she would get the joke.

"Feeling so far away from home, and your Friends, that must be tough, I gues we are different from what you are used to"

"Sometimes I feel my mind flow away, into the past or future…I guess that is a signal that my present is not the brightest, but Im hoping to improve it, after all we are all outsiders at some point, right?"

"Yes…" Hiyori answered but seemed still far away…but now the closeness was cut by other thing, you could read it in her face, no matter the idiomatic barrier...

"I mean, I've never told anybody about this…I don't know, but, ok, I tell you. I want to be a wrestler, but whenever my parents find me doing "unfemenine" stuff they….lose their mind, and…I love them so much, want to be a perfect daughter but…I can't even watch a match without feeling worried"

You studied her face as once you studied those books on your desk about anthropological history, those stuff seemed to have all inscripted in them, the problems…the solution, the changes that were necessary in politics, economics, ideology, faith, religion. But it took so much time, so many generations would still suffer…And when you face it is different, is always different.

"Hiyori Iki, It is important for you to keep a good relationship with your parents, but is also important to be able to explore the paths of live as you please, we could find a solution that pleases both…at least until you makeup your mind…"

She looked at you with this look in her face...she had "you are crazy" all over her whitened face.

Was funny, though.

And so, since then, you helped her find that path in which her parents wouldn`t know…till she confronted them with the truth. Until then, you would help her to be able to train.

End of flashback

But now something about her was wrong…she would constantly fall asleep in class, made weird investments, took various gifts, seemed exhausted but yet happy. You were worried.

-Katya!

\- Hiyori- You greeted with a smile.

-…Please, wait when I call you-He said puffing air in and out -… I had to run to catch you up!

-..It's good for your training, I guess- You joked

-…You are so mean sometimes! You could train with me sometime.

-..Hiyori, sweety im awful, I wouldnt be able to throw a punch for my life. Im weak. And that is the way im gonna die.

You weren exactly the strong type, you had a small frame, your weight wasn't high. You tried, it wasnt like it wasnt a tasteful activity, but you sucked in it. You sucked at fighting, yet you were wuite a skilled dancer, years of years of training gave you quite a enviable elasticity and sense of rythm, that along with the study of physics and history of folklore made you quite an amazing student in that.

-It is because you lack of will! Let me train you, you son will be able!

You smiled at her attemp, as you crossed quite an old bridge of Wood over a shiny lake, carps would come out from time to time to greet….and eat. Of course, they would leave as son as they registered that neither you or Hiyori would feed them.

As you breath in the soft scent of grass and cherry blossom you felt at peace, there…with your friend and nature. Ah, youth, these are the days you will remember and smile as you get older…You think.

-…If you had the same will as for Reading those books of yours you would be amazing in no time! And besides you are a hypocrite, Katya. You were the one who told me to follow what I wanted, and now you say you won`t do the same out of weakness!

-…You win, Hiyori-sensei you dragged the last Word in a mockery tone leaning in like a cat.

-..Stop it …Catya. Sometimes you are really feline!

-..Can't help nature…Nah, im just bluffing, you are right…Hey…Hiyori, what's wrong with you lately?

-…

-..You are always sleep, we don't see each other that much, your grades are lower…Is there anything you want to tell me? Have yo got Narcolepsia?

-…

\- What?! No…! What is even th…No! Nothing of that. Yet she seemed uneasy lately…like she had a secret.

-…Do you have a boyfriend? Is he being violent?

-….KATYA, STOP IT WITH YOUR THEORIES FOR ONCE. NO.

-…Then? Im your friend…you can trust me, you should know by now.

She looked by her side pretending to be interested in something else.

-…You are right, but…you will think Im…crazy, cause there is no way I can proove it.

"She can´t see Yato…or Yukine…or my soul slipping out my body…"

-..Do you trust me, Hiyori? Yes or No? You are not obliged to…

-…N-no, I tell you! And more important, I will try to show you! But you've got to give me time. Promise?

-…Promise.

So, that would be the first chapter guys! Im sorry, im new in this universo and I always had this urge to public some but never got to it, and decided that my debut would be Noragami! Hope you like it and I would like to ask you a question. Do you want me to change pov as it was "I" instead of "You", would you like omniscient narrator, would you like to change the pov from time to time?

See you and if you want be cruel! We dont grow as writers out of sweet talking, constructive critique is welcomed!

See you in chapter two!

So glad that this is my first! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day at school started off as normal, Hiyori was late, but you saved her a sit, she seemed tired but laughed watching her cellphone as the class went by, She seemed far more interested in it than in what the teacher said.

-..Hiyori? you asked

-..Oh, it is just…Yukine, he want me to help him out with his homework but Yato annoys him when he is studying.

-..So who are Yato and Yukine, Hiyori-chan? You teased with that look on your face

-..Are they the reason you are so distracted? Have you gotten in a turbulent threesome full of passion and jelousy?

The look on Hiyori face was priceless. You knew it, and you always love to tease her in such a way. Her face! It looked like it was about to catch fire.

-…You really need to stop being such a perv, Katya! She said with that scolding look

-..Otherwise I will use my sabat kick against you and if I could beat a….- She hushed suddenly.

-…Ok, Hiyori what the fuck is going on with…. GODDAMNIT HIYORI. You screamed at her noticing she ha done of those "attacks" again, as you liked to call them. She fell asleep, and then…the most ominous stuff happened. You saw her…you SAW her stepping out the window and looked horrorized at the scene, as if a clone of her escaped loosing itself in the next roof.

Of course the teacher was mad at you for making noice

-…KUZNETSOVA! If you like to scream like that you can do it outside! Yet the look of utter horror on your face must have been so evident that the teacher looked were you had been looking at the clone Hiyori slipped gracefully away, yet it seemed that he didn`t see what you were seeing at that moment.

That was a terrible sign.

-…Sensei, I'm sorry, but Hiyori…- Ok, calm down, calm down-…Hiyori had this narcolepsy attack again! You need to get her to the infirmary! ….-..And I need to see what is going on in my mind, maybe I got crazy…I mean, I just saw my best friend jump throgh her own body loosing in the disstance.

-…Can I go to the infirmary with her?

-…Yes, you can. He seemed beated and let you off while helping you carry her to the infirmary.

And then, you waited, and you waited, and you waited Deep in your thoughs

Ok. What the fuck was that? Have I gone Schizofrenic? I mean, appart from that there aren't many symptoms...

You knew this happened to her but you were never there when she fell like that…And then you saw that and then…

-…HIYORI! You screamed when you saw her through the glass of the window! Oh, my IM CRAZY AGAIN.

The look of horror on her matched yours

-Can you see me!? In this form!

-OF COURSE I CAN, YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU?

-KATYA, DON'T PANICK IS FINE! This…how can you see me in first place!? She entered and you stepped back as shee took her real body again making it her own and awakening.

-…OH GOD, IM SO FUCKING NUTS!

-CALM DOWN, KATYA! This is fine, this…this happens to me a lot, you are not crazy, what you saw is real, the tail, the bodies splitting isa ll real.

-…What do you mean?

-..It's…complex, but now is going to be much easier to explain it to you. Do you remember yesterday, when you saw me and I asked you for time for me to explain, well, the thing is that I had an accident, Katya, I was trying to save a boy from getting killed by a truck when I pushed him I fell unconscious and now…this happens to me because …I am no longer a "full human"…Im…far in between both worlds, the one that we, humans, are and the world were the….you know, death people inhabit?

-…..

-KATYA, IM NOT MAD, YOU SAW IT. Don`t give me that l…WAIT, IF YOU CAN SEE ME…THAT MUST MEAN YOU CAN SEE YATO AND YUKINE TOO!

-..Those boys you are in a…

-…IM NOT IN A THREESOME WITH THEM, KATYA.

-…If you don't believe me when you see Yato and Yukine we will show it to you! Now…COME!- With and a striking force she grabbed you by the wrist and starting hurrying towards the exit of the now empty schoolground.

The sun was already setting and gave that warm aura as you were crossing the bridge heading towards a path of grass which you had seen her cross various times.

At that very moment you didn't know all you believed in was about to be shaken.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, but I've been terribly busy with college, I had my last assignature during only a month cause I trie dan accelerated course, it's been INSANE. But here is Chapter three, in this one I will try to change pov's to make it more fluent.

Hope you enjoy!

As Hiyori dragger Katya on the main Street she could hear the slow appearing crickets, the weather was still hot, and days still held their long clothing, the las tones were still battling the night to gain domain over the ending summer. Yet, they could't fight the never ending cycle.

"I really need to show Katya, what I've been up to…I promised her, and …I believe she almost had heart arrest from the time my body slipped, at least I owe her the explanation"

-…Hiyori, sweety! Were are you taking me!?

-…You still call me sweety in a moment like this!

-…You know me…once Im defeated I only laugh at myself! But I believe because of that pretty pink tail of yours I should call you Koshka*

-.. What is that?

-..Cat, my sweet!

-…Oh, hahaha! Hiyori had learned a couple of words in russian since she had met Katya, and even some short phrases. Katya thought she was quite good at it, but Hiyori always said it wasn't her thing. Yet, so different they loved and respected each other so much.

As they were passing the ghostly lamps of the Street they arrived to Hiyori's house.

-..My parents are not here, so you can actually enter via front door today, but this i sour secret, and then you will have to enter by the window…Ok?

-…Ok.- "Fuck it, really, I mean fuck it! She says to me she is in a limbo, maybe this isa ll an allucination, a product of my schizofrenia, maybe I got hit in the head and Im in a coma, this is a part of the induced coma, so I might well enjoy the fucking ride and stop thinking "

When both girl entered to the quite room something felt odd..

-…What the?...Yato-kun and Yukine-kun should….be…

All of a sudden the lights got higher and two boys greeted in a very loud way!

-…SURPRISE HIYORI….huh?!-

-….

Both girls screamed and Katya though this was way to fucking real to just be a dream, besides would be too much of a 90s or 00 american movie cliché…No, this felt real.

After all of you calmed down, the conversation went….kinda like this.

-…We both were doing Hiyori a surprise since she was being super kind to both of us- said the boy whom Hiyori refered as "Yato".

Yato, indeed had an aura, a thing, something that made him quite "supernatural" just to put a name to it. He had this unnatural bright eyes of sky, with a skin that seemed poreless, no mark, no scars, no time inscripted to it and had this night black hair that had just a faint tint of a blue "ish" undertone to it. Yet he affirmed to be long lived before feudal japan.

-….So…You say this thing here is a "War god"?

Hiyori laughed uncomfortable to Yato`s mad reaction

-…Hehehe, Katya-chan, please…don't offend Yato-kun.

-..YES, YOU …HOW DARE YOU IM YATO KAMI, GOD OF WAR!

-…For being such thing you have come quite…devalued…don't take it wrong but devalued as …Zimbawe's currency…or Ruanda's.

Hiyori and the other blonde boy, whom she refered as "Yukine" seemed to be in a fit of laughter despite the discontent of the so called god. They tried quite hard not to laugh but…seemed useless, though.

-…At least I say it, you boys just laugh at the poor "God" expenses…Katya said in her coy way.

The "Yukine" boy seemed different, had this kinda aura but was more human like, still there was a certain perfection, some porcelain and childish kinda look that seemed unfitting, surreal. His eyes ,even though a common brownishly color had a Golden glimpse that seemed unusual to this world.

-..Ok, ok, enough- Said Yato. The huge thing here is how does your friend see me, and you being a complete humnan.

-…That's why I brought her to you, Yato kun…I quite can't figure out what is wrong with Katya to be able to percieve such things in this world, besides she doesn`t know about the "Yato god" neither…That would make more sense…or wouldn't.

Katya seemed Deep in thought and then…

-…Ok, I have so many questions, but first I´d like to try to answer yours…It has been known in history that souls traveled with gods, there are plenty of those myths in Roman, Greek, Japanese , Indian and Nordic literature. Of course, I thought those were stories that human made to defeat the void of been just a Little part of Universe. Maybe, maybe this is a stage in history in which that is starting all over again. I mean history is never the same…but it always rhymes. Maybe there are more humans that can interact we both the God, and his Guide.

But more importantly…SO POLITEISM WAS RIGHT AND NOT MONOTEISM? Boy that is so fucking hilarious, really. Can I ask about what is the purpose and what is the truth religion? Or maybe what is the real story behind the three monoteist religions?

-….HIYORI, THIS GIRL IS FRIGGIN….bugging…! The god seemed in a fit of anger…Seemed to happen yet he just seemed like a frustrated teen, was quite hilarious if you took all the bizarre stuff from the previous hours.

-…Agh, you see.-…Yato started talking in a more serious manner. -…I can`t answer you those stuff since you are still a human, so is Hiyori even though she is in a limbo. A god cannot trust certain kind of information to human, except very rare and specific situations that require intervetion.

-…You are kind troubling me and my beliefs, all the fucking thing my whole world is settled into and you cannot even,….Oh, forget it..She say in a tiresome manner -..I will just go jump on a bridge to see were the fuck this gets-

-…Maybe she has an specific purpose…- Cutted Yukine who has been quite hushed for the whole conversation.

-..Or maybe this is a glitch.- Katya answered

Still everybody seemed to get quiet after a couple of strong sounds that made the tea on the table shiver completely interrupted

-…What…?

-…Oh no. The three of them looked at their faces and a sickening huge eye appeared on the window.

"GOT YA!"

It's pupil contracted and the eye simply dissapearing leaving the disgusting looking creature blind. It looked like a big turtle without its shell, but now it was blinded. The eye just disappeared!

"Yato-god I am comanded to" Said paused as it haunted, preparing to strike

"EXTERMINATE YOU!"

Hiyori jumped, and landed a very well placed kick into the sickening big jaw of the turtle yet, Katya was far more distracted with the blonde boy becoming a Sword in the hands of the God it prepared his attack.

-KATYA- Hiyori screamed

"huh?"-…Oh fuck!- The attack came down to you. But…nothing happened and she could felt two hands in your waist…someone was holding her , and Katya… could see a huge Split in the turtles back… it seemed like you were looking it by far from above…

Someone had picked her, Yato…and the boy…

-…Seems like you needed Yato kami, to help you…but you will need to pay.

A joke ocured to Katya, but she would save it for later….Pity…was really good one.

The monster striked again, bute ven though they were attacking him, and yeah, they cause, Katya was just watching from Yato's arms…

-..It seems useless when you guys strike!" But…a moment… THEY EYE!

-…Yato, throw me to the back of the monster!

-..ARE YOU CRAZY? He screamed at you,

-..It will kill you! You couldn`t even Dodge it's slow paws!

-…Trust me! You will see the eye of it! And it will open! When the eye open, slam it down with Yukine.

-…And if it doesn`t work.

-..Had a good life, and since I will be a corpse you will have to answer my questions.

Yato laughed at her attempt…"Just as Hiyori said, quite annoying…but a good girl…This Katya."

-..Ok! Ready, Katya?

-…WHENEVER YOU WANT! But…Deep down under her confidence there was a voice that just seemed to scream " _Fuck, what did I just do, what Im I doing, im going to die, or whatever…wake up of this nightmare, Im note ven sure of what I've told him.."_

Been to late to back down the god dropped her, but….indeed, the eye opened, wide, and huge.

"I feel like..the darkness of the pupil it's going to swallow me…."

Yet, a flash of light passed in front of you

-REND!-

"Damn, he is fast! I couldn`t even see more than a light!"

Was the last thing you Heard before slowly floating to the floor.

-…KATYA, ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU HURT!?- Hiyori asked to the girl who seemed completely mute…

-..Yes, just a Little dizzy from the first punch…

-..HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THE EYE!?

-…Don't…know…really- Katya said quietly.

-…Yato, we can't really left her like this. This is really dangerous to her! Hiyori said. We need to protect her until we know what is going on.

-…Wait, Hiyori, I don`t know if I was the target…That…

-..Ghost-..Both of them ansered while Yukine turned to his previous human forcé

-…Thing, ghost, whatever. Wasn't targetting me…but Yato. It said "Yato god, Im here to exterminate you "

-..Still…you can see us, there is something fishy.

-...What about if she teams up with us, until we get to know what is going on…- Yukine said

-…Yeah, but im going to be a pain in the ass for you guys, I can`t fight at all, haven't you see that?

Yato stopped for a moment.

-…Wait, you told me it's weak point. "

-…Well to actually tell you the truth, now that I think of it, it seemed like a beast of the floklore, and I remember that it's characteristic was that it was pure armor…except…in the eye. Katya said with a lingering surprise to her boys

-…Then it's settled! Hiyori said happily.

-…We will train you- from now on, we are four member team!

-….Guess you wish came truth…Katya said remembering her conversation down in the bridge about her not training out of laziness. Guess when your life was at stake like this you can`t do what you feel like it.

"Yet…I feel oddly happy. With this trade unión of the undead."

Thanks for your patience. Remember to review I constantly take constructive critique cause I know this is new and I know sometimes I can`t get myself to explain what I need in my stories! So that is appreciated, did you like it? did you not? Why?

Anyway, see you next chapter!


End file.
